gumballfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Sir Derek Jacobi
Londres (Royaume-Uni) |activités = Acteur |premier = Le leurre |voix = Narrateur (dans Le leurre) Lune (dans La nuit) |années = Depuis 1961 |sites = Twitter }} Sir Derek George Jacobi, né le 22 octobre 1938 à Londres, est un acteur et metteur en scène britannique. Il est très connu pour son profession de jouer des pièces de . En tant que guest star dans la version originale du Monde Incroyable de Gumball, Jacobi a prêté sa voix au narrateur dans Le leurre et la Lune dans La nuit. __TOC__ Filmographie Cinéma Longs-métrages : Michael Cassio *1968 : Interlude : Paul *1970 : Three Sisters : Andrei *1973 : Blue Blood : Gregory *1973 : : Caron *1974 : : Klaus Wenzer *1978 : : Townley *1979 : : Arthur Davis *1981 : Charlotte : Daberlohn *1982 : : Nicodemus *1982 : : Kurt Limmer *1987 : : Arthur Clennam *1989 : : le chœur *1990 : The Fool : Monsieur Frederick, Sir John *1991 : : Franklyn Madson *1996 : : lui-même *1996 : : Claudius *1998 : Basil : Père Frederick *1999 : Molokai: The Story of Father Damien : Père Leonor Fousnel *2000 : : Lucky Leadbetter *2000 : : Gracchus *2001 : : Père Lavelle *2001 : : Probert *2001 : The Diaries of Vaslav Nijinsky : Vaslav Nijinski *2001 : : bibliothécaire *2002 : Revengers Tragedy : le duc *2002 : Two Men Went to War : Major Merton *2004 : : Nezo *2005 : Bye Bye Blackbird : Lord Dempsey *2005 : : Monsieur Wheen *2006 : : Lorenz Macaro / Alexander Corvinus *2007 : The Riddle : Charles Dickens *2007 : Airlock, or How to Say Goodbye in Space : le président *2007 : : émissaire du Magisterium *2008 : A Bunch of Amateurs : Nigel *2009 : Morris: A Life with Bells On : Quentin Neely *2009 : : Rudolf Agnew *2009 : Adam Resurrected : Nathan Gross *2009 : Charles Dickens's England : lui-même *2010 : : le juge *2010 : : Honorio *2010 : : baron Reginald de Cornhill *2010 : : William Cosmo Gordon Lang *2010 : : lui-même *2011 : : le narrateur *2011 : : Sir Owen Morshead *2012 : Jail Caesar : Sulla *2013 : : Travers Twiss *2015 : : le roi *2016 : : Léo Gursky *2016 : : Ross *2017 : : Edward Masterman *2018 : : Monsieur Yaffe *2019 : The Warrior Queen of Jhansi : le seigneur Palmerston *2019 : : Joseph Wright *2019 : Horrible Histories: The Movie – Rotten Romans : Claudius }} Télévision : Richard II *1980 : : Hamlet *1982 : : Adolf Hitler *1982 : : Claude Frollo *1987 : The Secret Garden : Archibald Craven *1988 : The Tenth Man : l'Imposteur *1996 : Breaking the Code : Alan Turing *1998 : : Francis Bacon *2000 : The Wyvern Mystery : Squire Fairfield *2000 : : Phinée *2002 : : Stanley Baldwin *2007 : Mist: The Tale of a Sheepdog Puppy : le narrateur Séries télévisées *1972 : Man of Straw : Diederich Hessling *1972 : : Joseph Lanner (Emilie, Anna) *1974 : The Pallisers : le seigneur Fawn **1974 : Part Ten **1974 : Part Eleven **1974 : Part Twelve **1974 : Part Thirteen **1974 : Part Fourteen **1974 : Part Fifteen **1974 : Part Sixteen **1974 : Part Seventeen **1974 : Part Eighteen *1976 : : Claude *1979 : Minder : Freddie Fenton (The Bounty Hunter) *1980-1982 : **1980 : Skin : Drioli **1982 : Stranger in Town : Sir Columbus *1985 : : Cyrano de Bergerac *1986 : Mr Pye : Mr Pye *1990 : : voix diverses **1990 : The Cause (1861) **1990 : A Very Bloody Affair (1862) **1990 : Forever Free (1862) **1990 : Simply Murder (1863) **1990 : The Universe of Battle (1863) **1990 : Valley of the Shadow of Death (1864) **1990 : Most Hallowed Ground (1864) **1990 : War Is All Hell (1865) **1990 : The Better Angels of Our Nature (1865) *1994-1998 : : Frère Cadfael **1994 : Un cadavre de trop **1994 : Le Moineau du sanctuaire **1994 : Le Lépreux de Saint-Gilles **1994 : Le Capuchon du moine **1995 : La Vierge dans la glace **1996 : L'Apprenti du diable **1996 : Trafic de reliques **1997 : Une rose pour loyer **1997 : La Foire de Saint-Pierre **1997 : Les Ailes du corbeau **1998 : Le Saint voleur **1998 : Le Champ du potier **1998 : Le Pèlerin de la haine *2001 : : Jackson Hedley (The Show Must Go Off) *2002 : The Jury : George Cording QC **2002 : Episode #1.1 **2002 : Episode #1.2 **2002 : Episode #1.3 **2002 : Episode #1.4 **2002 : Episode #1.5 **2002 : Episode #1.6 *2002 : The Edwardian Country House : narrateur *2004 : London : Tacite *2004 : The Long Firm : le seigneur Edward Thrusby **2004 : Teddy's Story **2004 : Jimmy's Story *2005 : : le colonel Protheroe (Meurtre au presbytère) *2006 : The Old Curiosity Shop : grand-père *2007 : : Le Maître, le professeur Yana (Utopia) *2007-2009: : narrateur *2011 : : le cardinal Giovanni Battista Orsini **2011 : The Poisoned Chalice **2011 : The Assassin *2012 : : William Pirrie *2012-2016 : : Alan Buttershaw *2014 : : Stuart Bixby *2019 : : Metatron *2019 : : Édouard VIII Séries télévisées d'animation *1993 : The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends : Jeremy Fisher (The Tale of Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle and Mr. Jeremy Fisher) *2014-2016 : Le Monde Incroyable de Gumball **2014 : Le leurre : le narrateur **2016 : La nuit : la Lune }} Théâtre *1979 : : Hamlet *1980 : : Sémione Sémionovitch Podsékalnikov *1982-1985 : : Bénédict, le seigneur de Padoue *1983 : : Cryano de Bergerac *1986 : Breaking the Code : Alan Turing *2000 : : Ivan Petrovich Voïnitzki *2000-2003 : : Prospéro *2009 : : Malvolio *2010 : : Lear *2016 : : Mercutio Liens externes * Twitter *Derek Jacobi sur IMDB en:Derek Jacobi Catégorie:Équipe de la série Catégorie:Voix originales Catégorie:Monde réel